


Truly Alone

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Drabbles Any Day [9]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: AU, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Hopefulness, Inner Space, Optimism, The Enormity of Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:56:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: The vastness of the universe and the multitude of stars within it make man feel insignificant and bring out his insecurities.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are truly alone in prisons of their own making.

Kirk stood looking at all those stars and knew he was alone. Dashing, lucky, and fearless, he felt he wasn't respected. He’d never be as good as his father.

Spock stood looking at all those stars and knew he was alone. The Earthlings had no feelings for him. He was still an alien to them.

McCoy stood looking at all those stars and knew he was alone. He’d failed as a husband and father, and only loneliness and inner pain stretched before him.

The three men turned and sought out each other. They could only survive their inner space together.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
